


Cuna

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy suspira y mira a su novio. El muchacho, por algún motivo desconocido, está armando una <i>cuna</i> de madera junto a su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuna

** Cuna **

 

— Nico, dime por favor que eso no es una…

 

— Si, lo es.

 

— Te dije que me dijeras que no lo era.

 

— Cuando comenzamos a salir me dijiste que no te mintiera nunca.

 

Percy suspira y mira a su novio. El muchacho, por algún motivo desconocido, está armando una _cuna_ de madera junto a su cama. La de ellos dos, la que comparten hace dos años.

 

— ¿Por qué estás armando una cuna?

 

— Para Angie.

 

— ¿Angie? ¿Angie la hija de Clarisse y Chris? ¿Esa Angie?

 

— ¿Conoces otra Angie?

 

— Err… no.

 

— Entonces si, esa Angie, Percy.

 

Nico termina de armar la cuna y se aleja un par de metros, para darle un vistazo desde lejos. Parase bastante conforme con su trabajo.

 

El hijo de Hades sale unos segundos del cuarto, para volver con un juego de sabanas para la cuna.

 

— Nico…

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— ¿Por qué estás armando una cuna para Angie?

 

— Porque Angie va a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros.

 

El cuarto queda en silencio y Percy por unos instantes cree que su novio le está jugando una broma. Pero el otro sigue preparando la cuna y entonces el timbre suena.

 

A Percy le gustaría enojarse y gritar. Decirle a Nico que esa casa es de ambos, que ese cuarto es de ambos. Pero su vida es la de Nico y si él ha decidido que Angie pase las vacaciones de invierno con ellos (por un motivo que, por ahora, desconcoe), Anguie va a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ellos.

 

Suspira, resignado.

 

— Esa debe de ser Clarisse. — comenta Nico, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Percy lo sigue.

 

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Angie va a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros?

 

Nico lo mira y sonríe, con una de esas que hacen que Percy comprenda por qué sigue con ese muchacho a pesar de tener a todo el Olimpo en contra.

 

El más joven lo agarra de la camisa y lo besa, con fiereza. Percy pierde el norte por unos segundos, pero no los suficientes como para no disfrutar el beso.

 

— Ahora. Angie va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

 

FIN


End file.
